moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Varlandic Navy
}} The Varlandic Navy (Skanoric: Vårländsk Marinen; Meric: Vårciernen Merevägi), also known as the Karolean Navy, is the naval combat force of the Kingdom of Varland and consists of a core of ironclad battleships supported by numerous cruisers and gunboats. The navy consists of a total of 72 000 sailors and 48 000 marines, along with an additional 48 000 tankers, 48 000 aviators and 144 000 support personnel. Meanwhile, in terms of vessels, the navy contains 80 ships, 280 boats, 60 submarines and 30 gunships. Currently the Varlandic Navy is the most powerful naval force in Vildskanor and has been deployed to assist the rest of the Grand Alliance Navy in the Blood War. History Organisation High Command Subdivisions To ensure proper command, control and allocation of forces, the Varlandic Navy is divided into a number of subdivisions, as follows: Fleet The largest unit of the Varlandic Navy, Fleets are each designed around the completion of a specific role, such as line of battle combat, scouting or coastal defence. The Varlandic Navy has the following Fleets: Squadron Division Flotilla Ranks Flag Officers Admirals Squadroniers Commodores Captains Captains Captains-Lieutenant Commanders Lieutenants Lieutenants Sub-Lieutenants Aspirants Adjutants Adjutants Major Senior Adjutants Junior Adjutants Sergeants Sergeants Major Senior Sergeants Junior Sergeants Soldiers Corporals Senior Soldiers Junior Soldiers Recruits Tactics Armoury Melee Weapons Pistols Pistols in the Varlandic Navy are mostly carried as sidearms, although they are also used as a primary ranged weapon by some specialised troops. Sjöpistol Sjöorm Sjöflamkastjär Sjöstrompistol Tändapistol Tändaorm Long Arms The Varlandic Navy employs a number of ranged hand cannons and long arms; suiting its preference for short ranged firefights. Sjökarbyn Sjömusköt Sjöfysil Sjögevär Sjögranatkastjär Sjöstromkarbyn Tändakarbyn Tändamusköt Tändafysil Artillery Vessels Karolus-class Battleship Karolyna-class Battlecruiser Kynsi-class Heavy Cruiser Kovács-class Light Cruiser Halstadi-class Escort Cruiser Korppari-class Sky Cruiser Käärlari-class Battlecarrier Siipi-class Heavy Carrier Palkeet-class Light Carrier Karolkrona-class Escort Carrier Sjeraborg-class Escort Destroyer Turunmaa-class Coastal Destroyer Varis-class Sky Destroyer Pommittaja-class Coastal Gunboat Meervarg-class Submarine Tanks Varlandic Steam Tanks are generally divided into two specialisations, based on their intended role. The standard ratio of tanks is 2 Hunters for every 3 Demolishers or Reapers. * Hunter Pattern: Armed with a Cannon, the Hunter Pattern is designed to engage enemy vehicles or monsters. * Demolisher Pattern: Armed with a Licorne, the Demolisher Pattern is designed to attack enemy formations and strongpoints. * Reaper Pattern: Armed with Twin Stormcannons as their primary weapon, the Reaper Pattern Tanks are designed to defend the flanks of the Hunters and provide limited anti-air capabilities. There are two main doctrines and viewpoints surrounding the design of the navy's steam tanks and their development. The first doctrine focuses on supporting units of infantry or cavalry and thus favours a large artillery piece in the hull, while the second focuses on independent tank units, thus using a primary weapon in the turret. These doctrines have led to the development of the Järnstridvagn and the Rautasotavaunu respectively. The majority of Varlandic Steam Tanks are a recent development and closely related Neuenlandic vehicles such as the Blight Tank, as they were designed from stolen Neuenlandic plans captured after the War against the Lich King. Although officially described as "Steam Vehicles", Varlandic vehicles are typically propelled by a Air Engine, which allows them to avoid needing to re-fill with water. Björn Heavy Tank Mammut Heavy Tank Lejonet Medium Tank Varg Medium Tank Räv Light Tank Häst Light Tank Uniform Marches Notes Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Varlandic Navy Category:Organizations Category:Varlandic Organizations Category:Military Category:Military Organizations Category:Varlandic Military Category:Grand Alliance Navy